Heatblast
Heatblast is the Omnitrix DNA sample of the Pyronite from the star Pyro. It was alternatively known as Charcoal Man in Dimension 23. Powers And Techniques Being a native to the Star Pyro, Heatblast has the natural ability to generate and manipulate fire. He can use his pyrokinesis for offensive, such as discharging heat wave or kinetic fireballs from his hands, belch stream of lava from his mouth and produce super-heated aura from his body. He can mold and expand flames, as shown when he creates a large fireball in his hands or throwing fireballs in shape of a boomerang. In Monster Weather, Heatblast can forge a heat saber from his fist. Heatblast can alter the destruction capability of his fireballs, from simply scorching targets to explosive. He can use his powers for transportation, mainly discharging heat wave beneath him to use as propulsion to fly across the air or create a flaming comet to surf on. He can even control the comet’s direction and can halt it to hover in mid-air. Heatblast was confirmed to be capable of writing letters in the sky with flames, as demonstrated by Gwen as Heatblast (Ben stated it took him a month to execute it). Heatblast was shown to be capable of teleporting through flames as he demonstrated in Tourist Trap. Heatblast can kinetically ignite anything in flames as he did to Gwen’s shoe in And Then There Was Ten and detonating the leaking oil truck on Rojo in The Alliance. Heatblast is completely immune to any fire-based attack and can even absorb them. He’s also immune to ice-based attack as his aura was so hot that he can only remain frozen for a short period of time. According to Dwayne McDuffie, Heatblast has limited terrakinesis by generating heat wave to cause a fissure then used the flames to telekinetically levitate a chunk of debris to be used as transportation or for offensive attacks. Heatblast’s physical capabilities are greater than Olympic athlete, making him superhuman level. Despite their strong dislikes of water and how it damped their powers, Heatblast is capable of swimming underwater and can still use his powers but only at a very low intensity. Heatblast is the prime example of Pyronite in their healthiest and maximum limit. He demonstrates various feats depending the ages and Omnitrix Bearers: 'Baby' Baby Heatblast is relatively weaker, as stated by Gwen that his attacks are like candles, which proven true as Baby Heatblast’s fireball was easily stop and crushed by Hex without even trying. He’s also physically weaker as Hex was able to evade his high kick then one-shot him without breaking his meditation posture. However, when Baby Heatblast enters a temper tantrum, he produced a supernova-esque explosion that completely obliterated the mountain and vaporized the Fountain of Youth, while also sending Hex flying across the distance and crashed into the forest. The range of his supernova tantrum was shown to be just 3 miles around Baby Heatblast and several miles upward as Gwen and co. were completely unharmed by the heat wave, not even a first degree burn and the rock covering wasn’t superheated either. 'Juvenile' Juvenile Heatblast’s physical capabilities are superhuman level; he is strong enough to crush the whole car door with his bare hands and can hold up multiple debris with little struggle. He is capable of battling against Rojo after she merged with Vilgax Drone and Mutant Hornet in one of 3 alternate opening of Secret of the Omnitrix. However, he was not strong enough to inflict physical damages on Vilgax, the Great One and incomplete Malware. At age 16, Heatblast is strong enough to take on King Viktor on one-on-one combat and can burrow his way through the earth until he arrived at the tunnel leading to Dagon’s Seal. In Omniverse, Heatblast can battle Khyber the Huntsman, who was coated with Crabdozer’s armor thanks to the brief alliance with Skurd the Slimebiote. Juvenile Heatblast’s pyrokinesis was hot enough to melt the entire street into hot tar and momentarily trapped Vilgax up to his shoulders with just his breath. He can launch his projectiles to about 10 miles and can create supernova tornado that destroyed S.A.M.’s Water Monster form. At age 16, Heatblast’s pyrokinesis had increased to the level where he can melt the entire Panzer tank into molten metal that trapped King Viktor. In Omniverse, Heatblast easily melt the street with just his flamethrower instead of his lava breath. In Race Against Time, Heatblast can command the pavement to fissure and ignited a wall of fire to separate Eon’s Servants and Bellwood Police Force Department. With the feat of Baby Heatblast in Destruction Level, Juvenile Heatblast is Tier of Island. However it was never openly shown the feat due of Ben’s lack of mastery over Heatblast but with the feat of his baby self, it’s proof enough he’s an Island level. Heatblast is very durable as he was able to take much punishment from Giant Limax and Rojo. He even got thrown by Vilgax across the city; bore through several buildings and burrowing across the street than he got back up immediately after Vilgax catch up. Heatblast has the running and evasive speed of peak Olympic athlete but his reaction speed is average. When he’s in the air, via propulsion or riding on a comet, he can travel across the sky at speed greater than the fastest ground vehicle, can outfly Null Guardian and is fast enough to immediately form a supernova tornado while on the comet. Heatblast has enough stamina to battle a massive swarm of Drones and endure a losing battle against Vilgax before he timed out, without any sign of fatigue. The feats of Gwen’s Heatblast was not shown except Gwen was able to master Heatblast’s pyrokinesis faster than Ben as she easily wrote her name in the sky seconds after she transformed and Ben stated it took him a month to learn it right. 'Adult' Adult Heatblast is at the absolute prime of the Pyronite but not much feats had shown. For physical feats, it is possible adult Heatblast is strong enough to best any foes that were originally too strong for juvenile Heatblast. All of his speed category are above superhuman level, making him very evasive and can react faster than normal human. For pyrokinesis, adult Heatblast can easily dissolve Sploot’s slime gunk with a simple fireball without even trying, and has complete mastery over his pyrokinetic abilities. He’s probably capable of producing heat strong enough to melt even the largest star cruiser. For destruction level, adult Heatblast is capable of blowing up small planets and wide section of a large planet with his supernova explosion, which completely exceed the Baby’s supernova explosions. For durability, Heatblast suffers no severe damages from Vilgax’s uppercut and was able to recover instantly. It is unknown if adult Heatblast has any additional ability when he’s at adult age but some speculates he can produce molten rocks from his mini-volcanoes and create a large supernova sphere. 'Expansionatly Variegated Organism' Due of Alpha Nanite being composed of unstable nanomachines, Heatblast had mutated into an E.V.O. and has the aspects of an adult Pyronite (possibly due of Alpha being drawn and portray as an adult). E.V.O. Heatblast is potentially five times stronger than normal Adult Pyronite. He can easily lift and slammed Rex around with his Blast Caster on, can discharge a massive heat wave via mouth and can produce volcanic explosion. Alpha also displays to be able to grab a fragment of his back and yank it out into a form of whip-like weapon. 'Reboot' The 2016 version of Heatblast was shown to be possibly weaker than the Classic, as he was easily overwhelmed by Baby Hydromancer and was not at the same feat as Classic Heatblast. He also lacks some abilities such as forging fire-based weapons, limited terrakinesis and flight. He however demonstrated some feats that are compares to the Classic and had displayed to be capable of discharging plasma beam that easily slice Billy’s limo into two. 'Sick' When Heatblast got infected by Ben’s cold flu, Heatblast’s cold immunity causes the cold flu to reverse the property of his pyrokinetic ability, resulting into cryokinetic ability. The cold flu allows Heatblast (fan-dubbed as Iceblast) to create and launch sphere of blue flames that freeze Clancy’s roach armor solid and halting the nuclear meltdown in an instant. It is possible that if the Adult Pyronite gets sick, the supernova destructive capability will reverse into a planetary ice wave that can instantly freeze a planet faster than the Highbreed’s Weather Towers. 'Weaknesses' Heatblast’s pyrokinesis are useless against aliens who are immune to fire such as the Limax or foes with fire-resistance armors or body such as Tetramand, Vilgax, the Great One, the Containment Armor of Prypiatorian-B and Malware. He’s completely powerless if his flames are extinguished and needs time to dry before reigniting. Heatblast is vulnerable to his predator, Crabdozer. Even though he gets cryokinetic ability when sick, he still suffers coughs and sneezes from the flu and his health was heavily cripple, resulting his physical strength and durability to weakened. Characters Who Used Heatblast *Ben Tennyson (Prime) *Ben Tennyson (Race Against Time) *Ben 10,000 (Classic Future) *Ben 10,000 (Ultimate Alien Future) *Ben Tennyson (2016) *Gwen Tennyson (Gwen 10 timeline) 'Characters Who Have Access to Heatblast' *Max Tennyson (What-If) *Albedo *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) *Ben 10,000 (Omniverse Future) *Ben Tennyson (Bad Timeline) *Benzarro *Ben Tennyson (Mad Dimension) *Ben Tennyson (Nega Timeline) *Ben Tennyson (No-Watch Timeline) 'Trivia' *Heatblast is the very first transformation Ben ever used in the beginning of the series. *In term of fire-based aliens, Heatblast is the strongest fire-based alien of all, with NRG being second and Swampfire being third. *Heatblast is the only alien who gain special power-up for being sick. *In Fantasy Battle, Heatblast was consider to be an automatic victor against any pyrokinetic heroes or villains due to the fact Pyronite were naturally born on the star while others gain their powers through special items or mutations. Category:Ben 10 Characters Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Pyrokinesis Characters